1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension system of a vehicle, and more particularly to the suspension system of a vehicle which is adapted to reduce annoying reverberation cabin noise when the vehicle is running at high speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the power train of a vehicle, including an engine, transmission and differential device, is supported on a body or body frame (chassis) through a subframe. However, this construction permits vibration from the power train and wheels to be transmitted to the body or the body frame and causes vibration and/or noise in the vehicle cabin.
In order to overcome this problem, U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,556 discloses an apparatus for reducing vibration transmitted to the body frame which utilizes a dynamic damper on the subframe. However, this arrangement suffers from the drawback that it does not adequately attenuate reverberation cabin noise which is produced during high speed vehicle operation.